The present invention relates generally to electrical delay devices, and more particularly to an electrical delay device which is capable of delaying an electrical signal by any one of a number of fixed step increments in the picosecond range.
Electrical delay devices which are capable of delaying the time of arrival of an electrical signal over any one of a number of fixed increments are well-known in the art and are commonly used in and with a variety of electrical and electrooptical systems for test and other purposes. For example, electrical delay devices are often used in adjusting the delay time of a trigger signal in a streak camera system. A discussion of streak camera systems may be found in an article entitled "An Ultrafast Steak Camera System: Temporaldisperser and Analyzer" appearing in the June, 1980, issue of Optical Spectra, which article is incorporated herein by reference.